Winwin
by BlazexFlame
Summary: [EdwardxWinry] Pinako and Al are gone for a week and Winry is alone with Ed. Unfortunately, Winry has been turned into a cute little kitten and Ed has to take care of her! Thanks to ShadowDragon24 and Olive for the idea. xD Chapter 3 is finally up.
1. Wake of a dream

Winry woke up slowly. It had been about a month since the Elric brothers had come back from their journey. Al had successfully gotten his body back, and Edward had gotten his arm back, but his leg was still missing. After questioning him a bit, she found that he doesn't care that much about it, since his main goal was getting Al's body back. She was happy, though, that he had something to make her feel that she was still needed. Life had almost returned back to normal.

Winry quickly got ready for the day. After brushing her teeth, taking a shower, drying her hair, etc., she went downstairs to eat breakfast. When she arrived at the table, she found that only Pinako was there. Saying hi to her granny, she plopped down onto one of the chairs and started chewing on a piece of toast.

Putting down her newspaper, Pinako turned to the girl and said, "Hey Winry, I need to go into town for about a week to take care of some business. I'm taking you and Alphonse with me, okay?"

Winry looked at her, puzzled, "Why me? How come Edward isn't going?" Pinako just shook her head, meaning she doesn't want to explain. Winry just shrugged and continued to eat her breakfast. She was a bit down, not being able to see Edward for a whole week, but she didn't want to show it in front of Pinako. Sighing, she finished her breakfast and went upstairs to wake up the brothers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First, she went to Al's room and knocked on the door. Lucky for her, Al was a morning person and was already awake. He opened the door and cheerfully greeted Winry. "Hey Winry! Good morning!"

Winry smiled at him and returned the greeting. She told him that breakfast was downstairs and headed to Edward's room. While Al went down the stairs, Winry frowned. Edward was going to be a lot tougher than Al.

She opened the door without knocking, knowing that Ed was probably still sleeping. She was right; he was in bed, snoring lightly. Sighing to herself, Winry walked over to the edge of the bed and proceeded to wake up the little alchemist. She shook him hard, while yelling for him to wake up. For some reason, this didn't cause him to even stir. She kept at it for a couple more minutes before giving up.

She decided to be harsher on the blonde. Winry climbed onto the bed and jumped. She jumped up and down and kept at it for a couple minutes. Finally becoming tired, she kicked him in the back before getting off. Now she was panting and sweating. Even worse, Edward still hasn't wakened up! She sat down at the edge and pondered what to do now.

She decided to use a different approach. Winry went into the bathroom and got a cup of cold water. She came back to Ed's room with an evil grin. Sneaking up to him, she quickly dumped the load onto the sleeping boy's face. To her surprise, and disappointment, he didn't wake up, again. Frowning, she wondered what to do next.

There, she saw it. For the tiniest second, she swore she saw a smirk tweak up from the boy's face. Narrowing her eyes, she realized that he was awake after all. Now she wanted revenge for making her go through all that trouble. Winry thought for a minute, and then got the perfect plan. "Oh, Eeeeedddd…"

She could feel the boy tense up at her voice. Giggling, she ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned down and grazed the tip of his lips with her own. This got a reaction, he almost jumped. Almost. However, he still didn't show any signs of being awake, so she decided to be even eviler.

Winry took the bottom of Ed's shirt in her hands and, slowly, started to remove it. After taking it off the top of his head, she ran her fingers across his torso. Winry blushed. For someone his age, he had a great build. A firm chest, broad shoulders, and even six pack abs. She could feel his muscles as her fingers brushed across them. She wondered how it would feel to rest on that powerful chest. Slowly, unconsciously, she brought her head lower. Finally, she lied down besides Edward and snuggled her head into his chest. Her arms wrapped around him and she pulled herself close.

Edward's breathing became sharper as he tried to maintain himself. Winry giggled slightly as she felt his muscles tighten to her touch. Acting on impulse, her tongue flicked out and brought itself across his chest. It seems the poor boy can't take anymore and he jerked away. "Okay, okay, you win, I'm awake!"

Winry sighed to herself as the warm pillow moved away, but giggled when she saw his red face. However, she realized that her face was just as red, if not more. She laughed nervously as he pointed her out the door. "Why did you do that? It was so… weird…" She scowled at him and hit him with her wrench before leaving. "Ow! What was that for?" Sighing, she walked down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What took so long, Winry? You two weren't doing anything you aren't supposed to, were you?" giggled Al.

Winry shook her head rapidly and answered, "What? Of course not! I was just waking him up! You know he's hard to wake!"

Al laughed out loud this time, "Then why is your face so red?"

Winry's eyes widened and she turned away, "It isn't!"

Al shrugged while laughing, "Whatever."

Winry, still red, hit him with a wrench. "Owww! I was just kidding, Winry! You didn't have to hit me!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward came down the stairs after he recovered. However, when Winry looked at him, his face turned red again. Al's eyes widened in amusement at the reaction, "You two didn't do anything, right?"

Edward looked at his brother for a moment before responding, "What do you mean? She just came to wake me up. In a strange way, though..." He added the last part quietly, but Al caught it.

"Oh really? What way?" Al snickered at Winry, who turned red again and looked down.

"Ahem!" an annoyed Pinako cleared her throat. "Winry, me and Al already packed up and we're leaving to get the tickets. You better hurry up and catch us at the train station, okay?"

Winry jumped up, having forgotten about her trip, and rushed up the stairs to her room. Al explained everything to Edward, who just nodded and continued to eat his breakfast. Pinako and Al soon left for the train station. About 30 minutes later, a flustered Winry came bolting down the stairs.

Suddenly, she tripped and started falling down the rest of the stairs. Her eyes closed and she braced for impact with the floor. Before she hit, however, she felt a pair of strong arms lift her up. She opened her eyes, confused, and looked up to see an annoyed Edward. "Jeez, Winry, be more careful."

Winry stood back up and looked at him sheepishly. Edward raised an eyebrow and tapped his wrist, signaling the time. Winry gasped and hurried out the door. Before Edward could say anything, though, she was over the hill and heading to the station. Edward sighed and looked down at the floor. Lying there, beside his feet, was Winry's bag. He smacked his forehead and hurried out the door after her, carrying the bag.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pinako sighed and checked her watch. "She's too late, the train is here."

Al nodded and wondered, "Should we just leave her?"

Pinako thought for a minute, then nodded, "Yeah, I guess we should."

Al nodded and carried the bags onto the train. Pinako looked back at the gate, wondering what was taking the girl so long. She shrugged and got onto the train. After a couple of minutes, the train pulled out of the station. Winry arrived at the gate, but was too late, the train left. She sighed and turned around to head back home, cursing.

Suddenly, a stranger rushed into her and knocked her to the ground. Winry was about to yell at him, but he grabbed her hand and slipped something onto her finger. Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything, the stranger had vanished. Her eyes lost focus and she felt faint. She tumbled backwards and fell to the ground, losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was everything around her growing bigger and bigger. Then, her eyes closed and everything turned black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward cursed, how could Winry be so careless? He had run into the station, but the train had already left. He couldn't see Winry, so he guessed she made it on time. Too bad her bag didn't. Edward sighed, deciding he cannot do anything about it. He would just have to put her bag back and wait for them to come back. He wondered how Winry would do without the stuff she packed. His curiosity drifted to the contents of the bag, but he respected Winry enough not to poke around with her stuff.

As he walked out of the station, his eyes drifted to a little kitten. It was unconscious, sprawled out on the floor. Edward picked it up, looked for a collar, but found it was a stray. The poor kitten looked sick, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to have some company for the week. Besides, he still owed Al a kitty. Edward smiled and held onto the kitten close to his chest, protecting it from the people walking around. He thought it was a little strange though; its fur was a light golden color. Although he was no expert at cats, he couldn't remember any type of cat with this type of fur. He shrugged, it didn't matter, the fur only made it cuter.

Soon, he made it back to the house. After dropping Winry's bag in her room, he went into the kitchen and warmed some milk for the kitten. He wasn't too sure how to take care of it, but he read that kittens love warm milk. After preparing it, he left it in a small bowl and set it on the counter. He placed the kitten down next to the bowl. Deciding that he didn't know enough about kittens to take care of one for a week, he went into Al's room to find if he had any books on the subject. Sure enough, there was a shelf full of the books.

Edward scanned through the titles and picked one out. _Beginner's Guide to Caring for Kittens_ sounded promising. He brought the book downstairs and sat down on the dining table. It felt safer to have the kitty near him, so he gently carried it over. It was so cute that Ed couldn't help but smile at it. Finally, he opened the book and started to read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry felt dizzy. The last thing she remembered was that weird guy who bumped into her and put something on her finger. Slowly, she opened her eyes and let them readjust to the lighting. Looking around, she found that she was in her kitchen, but everything seemed bigger. She looked down and saw that she was on the table. Well, at least she was home. Wait, _on _the table?! She looked around once again and saw a giant Edward reading a huge book. Her eyes widened. She looked at her hands only to find that they weren't there. In their place are two furry paws with light golden fur. She felt the panic settle in.

"What's going on, Edward? Help me!" she shouted, or tried to. What came out was more like soft meowing. She realized that she was now a kitten. Thinking back, she realized that whatever that stranger had placed on her finger did that to her. _Oh my god…_

She looked up at Edward, who had stopped reading the book. In a soft voice, he said, "Hey, you're awake. Wow, you have really nice blue eyes. They kinda remind me of Winry's." He paused a second in thought, "Hmm...Why don't I call you Winwin? It fits you."

Questions floated into her head. Edward didn't know she was Winry? Edward thinks the name Winwin fits her? Edward thought her eyes were nice? She tried talking again, only to hear more meows come out of her mouth. Accepting defeat, she looked at Edward, hoping he would recognize her. Then, she gave that up too, there's no way he would recognize her later if he didn't recognize her now.

Edward put down his book and picked up a bowl from the counter. He brought the bowl down next to her. "Here, I warmed some milk for you. I read that little kittens love milk. I don't understand why, though, that stuff is disgusting."

Winry giggled, which sounded like purring, at Edward. Trying to get used to being a kitten, she attempted to lick up the milk. However, she got more milk on the table than in her mouth. She hoped Edward wouldn't be mad at this and looked up at him with pleading eyes. To her surprise, Edward just offered a kind smile.

"I guess you are a baby after all, I think that means I have to feed you the milk from a bottle or something." At this, Edward got up and searched through the cupboards. Winry was confused._ A bottle?_ Edward let out a victory yell as he found what he was looking for. Winry's eyes widened when she saw a little baby bottle in his hands. He washed and dried it. Then, he took the bowl and filled the bottle up with milk. He frowned as he realized the milk had gotten cold. Putting it back on the stove, he warmed it up a bit and brought it over to Winwin the kitten.

"Okay Winwin, come on." He gently picked Winry up, who was a little nervous about what he was going to do. Edward sat back down and brought the bottle to her little kitty lips. He smiled and whispered, "Come on, Winry, you need to drink your milk."

Winry narrowed her eyes at him, since it was usually her that said that to him. She decided to play with him a little and pushed the bottle away. Ed gently nudged the bottle back towards Winry's mouth, but she just pushed it away, shaking her head. Edward frowned and thought for a minute. Then, he placed the tip of the bottle to his own mouth and sipped a little. She smiled as his face turned a little purple from drinking the white liquid. "S-see, Winwin, it's g-good."

Deciding that was enough, she took the bottle between her paws and started sucking on the little tip. The warm liquid felt good running down her throat and made her drowsy. The sight of her little paws holding the bottle, while she nibbled at the tip, melted a little of Edward's heart.

"Hehe, you're so cute." Despite being a kitten, Winry blushed. She was glad her fur hid the red, though. She was beginning to feel very sleepy, so she pushed the bottle back. Edward, getting the message, put the bottle down and cradled the little kitty in his arms. Winry couldn't help but purr, which made her blush more. Edward almost couldn't stand how cute she was. Surprisingly enough, Edward had a soft spot for things that were extremely cute.

"Almost as cute as Winry…" he let it slip. He blushed a little, but didn't think too much about it. After all, he and the little kitten were the only living things for miles, right? Meanwhile, the poor Winry felt her face warm up even more. _Edward thinks that I'm cute?_ Feeling the effects of the milk once again, Winry decided to sleep on it. With the soft rocking and the warm feeling in her stomach, she quickly fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward brought her upstairs and laid her down onto one of his pillows. He decided that it would be best if she was kept close to him. It was only a bit into the afternoon, so he decided to continue the book. After a while, he learned pretty much all he needed to know and was feeling sleepy as well. He petted the cute little kitten beside him and drifted off into his dreams. Not surprisingly, those dreams consisted of alchemy, kittens, and Winry.

* * *

**Sorry, ShadowDragon-24, I had to write it anyway. Don't worry though; it is much different from yours. Plus it isn't a one shot. The only thing similar is the fact that Winry turned into a kitten. However, if your friend wants me to take it off, then I'll do it. I just had to write it, it was too good of an idea for me to pass up. XD **

**To everyone else, please read and review.  
**

**Blaze **

**PS Disclaimer in my profile.**


	2. Light for Dark

Silently, light poured into a window and traveled across a small room. Outside, the day was just beginning. As the sun rose, the golden rays rushed over the tips of trees and found its way around dark corners. Life began to awake. Birds started stretching their wings and leaving their nests to find food for their little babies. Squirrels came out of their holes and burrows to start another day of collecting nuts.

As time went by, the light covered more of the room. Soon, the beam enveloped a small, golden kitten. The brightness agitated her eyes behind their lids. Slowly, she started to wake. The little kitten turned away from the light and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust. Finally, her vision refocused and she could see clearly again.

Subconsciously, the kitten started to get up. She stretched her front legs forward and let out a cute yawn. Then, she stuck a paw in front of her face and started licking it. As she smoothed her fur with her tongue, her mind finally caught up to her. Eyes widening, she jerked her paw back and stared at it. Panic spread through her tiny body as her rational thought returned.

"Aren't you energetic this morning, Winwin?"

The kitten stopped and looked to her right. She gasped. A boy, about 16 years old, was looking at her with a gentle smile. His golden hair glistened and shimmered in the rays of the sun. The eyes that were looking so intently at her were a deep gold that she could lose herself in. _Ed…_

The so-thought boy was lying on his side, turned toward the little kitty. His head was propped up by his hand on a white pillow. The kitten felt herself blush. The boy was not wearing a shirt and his toned body was showing off in the sunlight.

_Oh my god! What is Edward doing on my bed?! Why do I have paws? Why does he look so big? Why does he look so…hot? _

Winry blushed a deep red and was glad her fur hid it. She shook her head to get rid of that thought. _Wait… did he call me…Winwin? _

Suddenly, the events of yesterday rushed back into her memory. Realization dawned on Winry's little mind. _Oh yeah… I'm a cat now…_

She sat still and watched Edward with helpless eyes. The boy reached out his hand to her and gently petted her fur. It felt nice, and soon, without meaning to, Winry purred. Her face heated up with embarrassment, but Ed's smile only widened and he continued. Her purring became louder and more definite as he rubbed her softly behind her ears. _I can enjoy being a cat. _Winry was smiling at the attention she was getting. Especially since it was from Ed.

Gently, the blonde picked Winry up and got up from the bed. He knew he had to feed himself and the kitten, but first, he had to take care of his morning problems. Edward brought Winry to the bathroom across the hall. He placed her on the sink counter and went to the toilet to take care of business. Winry saw him pull his boxers down slightly and turned completely red. She turned away quickly, still blushing heavily. Her heart thumped wildly in her little chest. After a while, she heard Ed turn on the sink and wash his hands. After brushing his teeth, he grabbed a towel and started taking off what little clothes he had. Poor Winry, who had turned back to look at him, felt herself blush even more. The heat in her kitty cheeks built up and she panicked.

Edward heard a small noise from the kitten and turned to her. He smiled and picked her up. Winry tried her best to keep looking at his face.

"Wow, you are a little hot. Are you sick?"

Edward's face took on a worried expression. Winry, however, shook her head. Edward stared at her, shocked.

"You can understand me?"

Winry slowly nodded her head. Edward's eyes widened, but a smile came across his face again.

"Wow, you are a really smart kitty then. You remind me so much of Winry."

Winry felt herself blush more at the mention of her name. Edward became worried again.

"Are you sure you are okay? I'm not really good at taking care of animals… or other people for that matter."

Edward looked down and held a pained expression as he was reminded of his past. Winry looked concerned at Ed. He rarely talked about what had happened, saying that it's all over now. She gently placed a paw on his hand and rubbed it. The motion seemed to soften the mood as Edward turned back to her and smiled.

"Well, anyway. I think we should give you a bath. You aren't particularly dirty, but the book said to give regular baths to little kittens, since they don't know how to clean themselves yet."

Edward set her on the counter again and went over to the bath. He set the water so that it was just warm enough for a kitten. Well, at least what he thought was warm for the kitten. He filled the tub and went back to Winry. As he turned back around, Winry was given a harsh reminder that the boy taking care of her was, indeed, completely naked.

Her eyes traveled downwards before she could stop herself. Blood shot out of her nose and she fell over backwards, twitching slightly. Ed stared at the little kitty, a bit surprised. He picked her up and wiped up the blood. He became really worried.

"Are you okay, Winwin? What happened?"

He gently caressed her with his hands. When she came to, the warm feeling made her purr.

"Winwin? Are you okay?"

Normally, it would seem silly to ask a kitten if she was okay. This was a special kitten, however, as Edward had just learned. Her eyes had a dazed look and a perverted expression was on her face. The worry on his face was gone and replaced by a smirk.

"Well, aren't you a perverted little kitten? At least now I'm sure you are a female."

Winry regained herself and glared at him. She pawed at his hands to show her annoyance. Edward just smiled.

"I'm just kidding. I'm sure you couldn't help it, right?"

He gave her a sly wink, causing her to blush.

"Well, anyway, now we really have to get you cleaned up. Let's get into the bath."

With that, he stepped into the tub and sat into the water. Slowly, he brought Winry down into the water. The water was nice and soothing. She gave a soft sigh of satisfaction. Edward caught this and smiled. He placed her on his knee and grabbed the soap and shampoo from the side of the tub.

Winry hugged his knee tightly to keep from falling into the water. Her blush deepened. _I'm so close to Ed… and he's naked. Rawr! His skin is surprisingly smooth…Woah! Don't move so suddenly, idiot!_

Ed looked at her when she made the hissing noise. He smirked.

"Don't like water?"

He splashed her lightly. She shook her fur, annoyed. The water was nice and warm, but the splashing was causing her to lose her grip. Slowly, she felt herself slip. Since she was so small, if she fell into the tub, she could drown. Winry's eyes widened as she lost her grip and slipped into the water. Luckily for her, Edward caught her before her head went under. He brought her up and leaned backwards so that he was lying against the wall of the tub.

"Maybe you can hold on better here…"

He placed her on his chest. She stood a lot better here than on his knee. Edward continued preparing the soap. Being on Edward's sexy, firm chest made Winry blush again. Finally, Edward rubbed the shampoo onto his hands and started applying it onto Winry.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any pet soap or something. I hope this shampoo and conditioner is okay…"

Winry nodded absently, enjoying the feel of Edward's fingers through her fur. She leaned into his touch and started purring again. Edward smiled and continued, taking care not to get the soap into her eyes or onto her face. When he was done, he gently brought Winry into the water and rinsed the soap off. When he put her back onto his chest, she instinctively shook her body to get the water off.

Edward then rubbed conditioner into her fur and repeated the process. After taking care of Winry, he washed his own hair and body. When he was done, he got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. He put Winry down on the counter and wrapped the towel around his waist. Then, he took a small, pink face towel and wrapped it around her.

"This is Winry's towel. I think she uses it to wash her face. I hope she won't mind that I let you use it."

Winry smiled at Edward's concern for her, even though he had no idea she was the cat in front of him. He rubbed softly on the towel and tried his best to dry her. After a while, he grabbed a hair dryer and used it to finish drying. The breeze felt good on Winry's fur and she closed her eyes and smiled. When she was done, however, her fur became messy and puffy. Edward laughed at how cute she looked.

"Wow, you are so cute. Here, look at yourself."

He picked her up and held her in front of the bathroom mirror. She stared at herself. _Hehe, I AM pretty cute. x3 _(A/N: Yeah, I know I'm not supposed to use emoticons and stuff, but I couldn't resist x3)

She giggled, but it came out as a soft mewing. Edward grabbed an unused toothbrush and used it to comb her hair back down. Then, he went out of the bathroom and walked back to his bedroom. He placed Winry down on the bed and walked to his dresser. After drying himself more, he grabbed some clothes from the drawers and began to change. Winry was ready this time and turned away, though still blushing lightly.

So much had happened, yet it was still morning. The rest of the day wasn't as interesting, though. Before Edward finished changing, Winry had fallen asleep. The boy just smiled and tucked her into the bed. He then went out of the house to train himself. Even though he had quit the military, he liked to keep himself in shape. For the rest of the day, he was outside practicing his fighting and alchemy. Winry just slept.

When night came, Edward went back inside and took a quick shower. After changing his clothes, he checked on Winry. She was still asleep, but just when he was about to leave the room, he heard a soft meowing. Winry had woken up and was hungry. Somehow, Edward noticed and brought her into the kitchen. He grabbed the milk again and put it into the same bottle as the day before. After heating it slightly, he fed Winry. As the warm milk ran down her throat, she felt drowsy again. Gently, she pawed the bottle away. Edward got the message and stopped feeding her. She quickly fell back asleep. Edward put her back in his bed and got ready to go to sleep himself. He ate a light dinner of leftover soup. After brushing his teeth and getting into his night clothes, which is only his boxers, he climbed into bed next to Winry the kitty.

He smiled and gently pet her as he fell asleep as well. His hand hadn't left Winry's body and provided a warmth that caused her to purr in her sleep. The light had left once again, leaving a peaceful darkness. As the darkness spread, life began to sleep. The bird that had gotten food for its babies had returned. It spread its wings protectively over her children and provided warmth against the cold of night. The squirrels stopped their nut collecting and went back into their burrows. The uneventful day ends, but it will begin all over again soon. Edward's automail leg hung lazily over the edge of the bed while his flesh one kept him from falling off. A light for a dark, and a dark for a light.

**Yay, I finished! **

**It isn't my best writing, and it's short. TT**

**I promise to do better on the next one, though! **

**There is a lot of blushing in my stories. xD**

**I can't help it. I love it when the cute anime character's blush. I keep imagining making them blush in my head and it just pours into my story, somehow. **

**Anyway, please review. Offer any suggestions or criticism so I can improve for the next chapter! xD**


	3. Novel Explorations

"Wi-Winry?"

Edward's voice trembled as he spoke. He looked around nervously, eyes darting rapidly in every direction.

"Winry, where are you?"

The six year old Edward took a step forward. In the midst of the dark forest, the young Elric continued his desperate search. Earlier, for some inexplicable reason, his beloved blonde-haired girl had disappeared. He saw her running in the direction of the trees. She didn't answer his call then, and now she was no where to be found. Edward continued deeper into the forest.

"Winry, this isn't funny. Please come out."

His voice continued trembling. As he took another shaky step forward, a twig snapped in the distance. Edward froze, eyes widening and face paling.

"W-Winry? I-is th-that you?"

His voice grew smaller and smaller. As time continued, the sun set down, making the forest even darker. He could no longer see even 3 feet in front of him. An animal called out in the distance, making the already scared Edward jump up. He moved slowly, stepping backwards. He hit a tree and sank to his knees.

"Winry, please. Please…"

Edward shut his eyes tight and held himself. He tried to shake off the fear, but it only continued to build. He shrunk himself into a tiny curled-up ball, hiding his head in this arms. It was now pitch black. There was no difference between opening and closing his eyes. He couldn't even tell anymore.

Suddenly, something grabbed him. In his shock, he couldn't move. Nothing came out of his mouth as he screamed. His eyes snapped open, but he still couldn't see anything. Something dripped onto him. The thick, dark liquid continued to drip onto his body as a shaky, but familiar voice called to him.

"Ed-Edward, h-help me."

The blonde's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. "W-Win-Winry?"

The strange liquid continued dripping onto him as a body collapsed onto his. "Edward… H-help…I-I th-think…dying…"

Edward's mind felt like it had been stabbed repeatedly by a blunt knife. His eyes opened slowly and hesitantly. Sweat drenched his face and sheets as he twisted and turned. Breathing had become difficult and forced.

A soft mewing noise could be heard beside his ear. Edward turned sharply in its direction. For some reason, a wave of relief washed over him as he hurriedly took the little kitten into his hands. He gently pressed his face into her soft fur and tried desperately to confirm its existence.

Tears started pouring down his face, confusing Winry even more. She looked at him with worried eyes. He began speaking, but the low mutters could just barely be heard by the little kitten.

"Wi-Winry…"

Edward choked and continued crying. Her eyes widened. Had he discovered her identity?

"Win-Winry…it was… so-so dark… sc-scared…a-and… Winry… d-dying…blo-blood…"

Winry could barely make out what was said between sobs, but what she heard caused her eyes to widen. Realization dawned upon her. _He was having a nightmare… about me?_

Feeling guilty, she tried her best to be comforting. It was hard, being a kitten. The only thing she could do was mew softly and rub her paws against his face. After a while, it somehow seemed to work. Edward's sobs became quieter and his tears had stopped. His whole body was still shaking, however.

"Winry… pl-please…"

The sixteen year old Edward finally opened his eyes. He looked at the little kitten he held in his hands. An apologetic look came across his tear-stricken face.

"S-sorry, Winwin. Y-you're all wet n-now. L-let's get you cleaned up."

Edward left the bed and carried the kitty into the bathroom. Winry ignored the blush that came on her face again; she was too concerned for the boy that held her.

The young alchemist set the water and prepared the bathtub. Gently, he placed Winry into the tub and washed her, although he was a bit absentminded. The water wasn't deep this time, since he didn't plan on getting in with her. It was just enough to cover most of Winry's kitty body, reaching just up to her chin when she's on all fours.

"I'm so sorry, Winwin. I don't know what's gotten into me. The dream was just too much, I guess."

Winry listened to him with as much attention as she could give. It was rare for her to hear Edward talk about his problems.

"I guess telling you about the nightmare might help, eh?"

Anxiously, Winry nodded her head. Ed looked at her for a minute, but then he smiled.

"Almost forgot you can understand me. Well, that makes it easier."

For the next half an hour, Edward bathed Winry and dried her while telling her about his nightmare. He stuttered and shivered at certain parts, especially when it was about her. She couldn't help but feel warm at his concern and worry for her.

"I guess it's kinda silly now, but it was so… real… and scary. I've never been afraid of the dark, but I guess the idea of losing Winry there was what scared me so much. She means a lot to me, you know? In fact, I think I might even be in love with her."

Now Winry's eyes were as large as dinner plates. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Suddenly, she felt lightheaded and dizzy. Desperately, she tried to do something about it, but all she could do was meow softly. She felt anger and frustration, and at the same time, guilt. Edward never meant for her to find out this way. He doesn't know that she's the little kitten that he's pouring out his soul for. Sadness filled her little heart.

"I should tell you about Winry. She is the one I named you after. At times, she can be unfair and mean, hitting me on the head with a wrench and taking advantage of my automail. She likes to argue too. I don't know why, but I like making her a little angry. She looks so cute when her face is red and she has a little pout. Hm… that probably means she'd look even cuter when embarrassed… I gotta try that when she comes back…"

Winry's sadness and guilt melted away, replaced by embarrassment and a huge blush. She looked down at the water, trying to cool her heated face. The torture wouldn't stop, however, since Edward decided to continue.

"She's really beautiful. Her hair is all silky and shiny. I wanna just run my fingers through it, but I don't think she'd let me…"

Winry was having other thoughts. _Oh, I'd let you run your fingers through my hair. Just as long as you let me braid yours. Hehe…_

"Even though she works with metal and stuff, her skin is smooth and soft. I'm afraid to touch her, though. Last time I accidentally bruised her because I underestimated the automail strength…"

Edward's face looked pained for a moment. Winry faintly remembered the incident. However, she had forgiven him a long time ago. _He's still worried about that? No wonder he flinches everytime we touch…_

"Well, anyway… Speaking of automail, Winry makes the best! I mean, I've never tried anyone else's, but I wouldn't want to anyway. She makes them perfect! I mean the weight is right, the strength is right, sometimes I forget that it isn't a real arm. Of course, I remember when I break it. I hate breaking her automail, but I can't help it sometimes. I can tell she puts a lot of effort into it and breaking it makes me feel guilty…"

Edward looked thoughtful for a minute, then turned back to the kitten. He smiled playfully at her.

"Don't tell Winry I said this stuff. I like seeing her angry sometimes, so I argue with her about her automail and pretend not to care about it. She looks so cute when her face gets red and she pouts. I swear sometimes she growls at me. It's so cute!!"

Winry felt herself blush with embarrassment and anger. _I do not growl!!! Rawr!_

Meanwhile, Edward blushed, but kept his smile. He snuggled cutely against Winry's fur again. All her anger instantly evaporated. _Hmph, you win this time._

"I definitely think Winry would look cuter when embarrassed than angry. I should try that instead. Hmm… Winry doesn't embarrass easily though… We've grown up together and she's probably used to being around me and Al… What can I do to make her blush?"

Edward put Winry back down and started thinking. "I know! I'll put my ideas into a notebook. I'll just transmute it shut when I'm done writing so she'll never find out! Heh heh…"

They were back in his bedroom now. He had put Winry down on his bed and was now searching through his drawers for a notebook. Finally, he found one and searched for a pencil. It seemed he didn't have one because he ended up transmuting one out of the walls.

"I can't think of anything right now, so I'll just leave it there. I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat, Winwin."

He picked her back up and walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Once there, he put Winry onto the counter and prepared her milk. This time, instead of feeding her, he decided to put the milk into a tiny bowl and place it in front of her. He watched as she tried to figure out how to drink. She couldn't sip, since she didn't have lips. Finally, she decided to do what she'd seen cats do: lick. It was a traumatizing and horrible experience for poor Winry. She sent a glare at Edward, who was laughing so hard, he almost fell out of his chair.

Milk flew in every direction as her inexperienced tongue tried to lap up the white liquid. She ended up flicking the drops of milk away from her mouth. Yet somehow, it had gotten all over her face. Winry scowled and turned away from the milk, feeling embarrassed and angry. Edward had calmed down from his giggling fit.

"I'm not feeding you this time, Winwin. You need to learn how to feed yourself. It's okay to make some mistakes, just keep trying. It can't be that hard. Even I can do it."

To demonstrate, he bent his head down to the bowl and took a lick. However, before he could retract his tongue, he froze. Suddenly, he jerked back, face paling. His voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh god… I forgot that it was milk…"

This time, it was Winry's turn to laugh. She started rolling on the table after seeing Edward's face. Edward shot her a glare, but then realized something. Cats cannot laugh. It was in the kitty book, although the information was quite useless to a normal cat owner. (A/N: I'm not sure about this fact. Just go with it for this story, please.)

Winry sensed something was wrong. She stopped laughing and turned to look at Edward, who had become serious. She tilted her head in confusion.

"I thought something was strange. Cats cannot laugh, cats cannot understand English, and most of all, cats do not have blonde fur and blue eyes… Plus, you are waaaay too similar to Winry…"

Edward's face paled. "Are you Winry?"

She wondered if she should lie or not. She could very well pretend to be the cat she is and that she didn't know who Winry was. However, she already felt guilty for Edward's confessions and didn't want to continue. Also, if Edward knew, he could probably turn her back to normal!

Slowly, hesitantly, Winry nodded…

…and Edward fainted.

Actually, no he didn't. Come on, he turned his brother into a suit of armor, lost two limbs, saw a strange "gate" thing, and fought against undead creatures that have superpowers; let's face it, nothing surprises Edward anymore.

His eyes widened. "How did you get like this, Winry?"

Winry shook her head, trying to show that she didn't know. Edward picked her up again.

"I don't suppose you know how to change back, huh?"

Winry shook her head again. He sighed. Suddenly, something in his mind clicked.

"Winry, I found you by the station. I remember you rushed out the door without your bag and ran to the station to catch up to Al and Pinako. Try to remember, Winry. Did something happen to you at the station?"

Winry closed her eyes and thought. She replayed the event in her head until she realized the answer. Her eyes snapped back open. _The ring._

She looked at her front paws and saw it. The ring, a simple golden band, was on her right front leg. She lifted it and tried to show Edward.

"Your leg? Oh wait… what's this?"

The blonde alchemist gently brought Winry's leg closer and saw the ring. There were engraved markings on the band. Edward's eyes widened when he realized the significance of the markings.

"Winry, where did you get this? This ring has a transmutation circle on it! Even worse, it's the one that the Homunculus used to make the Philosopher's Stone!"

Winry's eyes widened. Edward had, reluctantly, told her about the Homunculus and the stone. He had wiped them out already, even the one in control. He had used their last stone to resurrect Al's body before clearing the history of their existence, hoping nobody could have access to them ever again.

"I think someone tried to make you a sacrifice for a stone, Winry! I also think I might know who… Anyway, we need to figure out how to get it off. I don't think we can just take it off without activating it. I have alchemy literally running through my body, so I can't touch it. I think we can break it though…"

Edward thought for a minute. "Yeah, we can break it. I'm sorry, Winry, but it might hurt you. It isn't easy to break a transmutation circle, especially this one."

Winry was frightened for a minute. She looked into Edward's worried eyes. Immediately, determination rushed into her head. She needed to get back to normal so she can show Edward that she loves him as much as he loves her! She needs to apologize for invading his private thoughts! She needs to make it up to him for his care and concern.

Winry pawed his hands lightly and gave a firm nod. Edward breathed out slowly. "Alright, if you're okay with it, we can do this."

With that, Edward took Winry and they walked out into the backyard.

**Whew, finally. Sorry, Shadowdragon, I meant to update sooner, but my computer crashed and I lost half of the story that I forgot to save. When I rebooted it, I didn't feel like writing anymore, so I just put it off. Now, however, I think it's even better than the previous one! Maybe the crash was a good thing.**

_**I have decided that I will do oneshots from now on. I cannot stand updating these long stories any longer. I have no idea how you guys do it. After this one, and my other one for DN Angel, I will stick to oneshots or short chapter fics. **_

_**I'm really sorry, but I'm running out of ideas of what they can do everyday, so I'm rushing ahead. Instead of a week, like I originally planned, Winry is going to be a kitty for 3 days. I will have probably 2-3 more chapters.**_

**Also, yes, Edward is a little, if not extremely, OOC. I guess he needed to be for this to work. An in-character Edward would have left the kitty on the street and that would have been bad for Winry. I'm going to make the excuse that all fanfic writers make when they have an OOC character. **

**Ahem:**

_**Edward is older in this story, so he is more "mature" and is not as crazy and stupid as he was. **_

**Thank you.**

**Lol, well, he is also in the company of a cute little kitty that resembles Winry. My fanboyism forces me to make him OOC for a character like that. As well as my incredible need to make Winry blush, in human or kitty form. **

**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me of any imperfections, besides OOCness, that I need to correct. Feel free to make suggestions.**


End file.
